


NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 4/5: Evening Drive with Minhyun

by Jun_sk



Series: NU'EST Drive AU [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk
Summary: As you made the final adjustments to your hair and makeup, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of your boyfriend, Minhyun. It was your first anniversary as a couple and you were excited for what he had in store for you. Just as you were about to greet him, Minhyun grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the front door, insisting that he had a special surprise for you and you absolutely had to see it, right now.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Reader
Series: NU'EST Drive AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048696
Kudos: 2





	NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 4/5: Evening Drive with Minhyun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelicisRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicisRiver/gifts).



> I had originally intended for this to be posted on Valentines but er...stuff kind of happened along the way ^^''  
> My apologies for the delay! ><  
> We're nearly at the end of the series so thank you for sticking around and hope you enjoy it! :D

遮断する Noise 無意味な Navigation / Cutting off the noise, meaningless navigation, the words

僕らの交わす言葉が 導く行き先 / that we exchange are what lead us to our destination

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minhyun: Here it is! What do you think? :D 

A brand-new midnight Mercedes Benz G-wagon lay before your scrutiny. 

Y/N: …that’s it? 

Minhyun: What do you mean that’s it?! DO YOU SEE THIS BEAUTY?! CAN YOU COMPREHEND ITS MAGNIFICENCE?!?!

Y/N: Sorry for disappointing, but I expected a lot more from you when you hurried me out of the house like that. 

Minhyun: But what could be more impressive than Lynn? 

Y/N: I see you’ve already named it. 

Minhyun: It’s called bonding thank you very much. 

Y/N: …sure. 

Minhyun: I honestly hoped for a more enthusiastic response from you.

Y/N: Can you blame me? It’s our 1-year anniversary and instead of receiving a romantic surprise, I receive…this…

Minhyun: Oh wait I’m not done yet, hang on!

He deftly pulls out a small note from his pocket.

Minhyun: Hey baby, if I was a car, I'd need some coolant, because you've got my engine overheating.

Y/N: …

Minhyun: Can you help me with my GPS? I need directions to find my way into your heart. 

Y/N: …carry on and I’m heading home. 

Minhyun: I’m kidding! Calm down~ I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere~

Y/N: …you’re lucky I love you.

Minhyun: And I love you too. Very much so. Please don’t leave me -pouts- 

Y/N: Who taught you this and what exactly were you trying to accomplish with this again?

Minhyun: …I might have panicked and asked Mingi and Aron for advice…This is what they came up with. They called it (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ romantic love flexing ♥ 

Y/N: Oh my god…please tell me you didn’t buy a new car just for this…

Minhyun: …I mean…

Y/N: Hwang Minhyun!!!

Minhyun: I personally wanted the car too ok!! This plan would have allowed me to kill two birds with one stone!!! 

Y/N: -sigh-

Minhyun: Ok I know we didn’t get off to a great start, but I promise you, whatever comes after this will be worth it. 

Minhyun opens the car door and ushers you in. 

Y/N: Where are we going? 

Minhyun: It’s a surprise love, one that I promise you, you will like this time. 

The instrumental version of Drive starts to play in the car. 

Y/N: …?

Minhyun: Why listen to the audio recording when you have the live version right here? 

In his melodious voice, he sings: 遮断する Noise 無意味な Navigation僕らの交わす言葉が 導く行き先~

The midnight car cruises into the horizon, carrying with it, a special serenade just for you. 


End file.
